PrinceCharming
by XNinjaNoobX
Summary: A girl meets her prince charming.   Her dreams are in italics
1. Chapter 1

_His voice sent a shiver of pure pleasure down her spine. No one deserved to have a voice like his. And his mouth. She stared at it, caught by the chiseled perfection of it. No one should have that tempting a mouth. Her heart was slamming painfully against her chest. His mouth was mesmerizing, like his voice. Close. So close. She could almost feel the heat, the hot beckoning of his mouth. His lips brushed hers, and her heart stopped. His tongue traced her full lower lip, teasing an opening to sweep inside the silken interior. Her heart began to pound. There was only feeling, a curious shifting of the earth, a slow spinning that kept her senses off balance. He explored every inch of her mouth with complete authority, building the heat between them once again. It was he who slowly, reluctantly, lifted his head. His strange eyes were hot, molten honey, roaming her face possessively. His thumb caressed her chin while his palm spanned her throat._

Nicole fluttered her eyelids open and parted her lips to breath in air. Yet another blessed dream, or was it a curse? A nightmare. Could someone like that even exist? Her phone alarm went off and she smacked it. She reluctantly stood up off her bed. She got dressed and combed her hair with her fingers. She put on her usual mascara and eyeliner. Nicole thought herself to be a plain girl. Her attire consisted of Converse, jeans, and a t-shirt. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, her legs were like towers; she had a flat stomach, average breast size, but held a beautiful face. Her eyes were a light brown, almost hazel color, her hair was black dyed and past her shoulders with waves. She sighed and turned on her television and gaming system. She put on her headset and sat down to play with her friends. They were playing their war game and invited her to the party chat. She recognized everyone in the party except one guy, but it didn't matter, he was probably one of the guys' friends. They were playing a game and she heard him for the first time. She had played with him before, but she never really heard him speak. He was very intelligent, obviously way smarter than the other guys. Who was this guy? Curiosity welled up inside her and her question got caught in her throat. Was it okay to just ask him who he was? But, being who she was, she asked anyway. His name was Darius Daratrazanoff. She was so curious, who was this Darius who was so brilliant? Then her father called, they were leaving to go shopping, reluctantly, she got off. Darius lingered in her mind the rest of that afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Nicole got back home, it was dark outside. She got on her computer and started typing her essay when her friend sent her a text message. He wanted her to join him and his friends to play the game. With this, she found the perfect opportunity to listen to Darius. She turned on her game and put on her headset, when she joined the party, she heard him singing a song to himself. She blushed and giggled. Then he said her name and she recognized his voice. Her heart started pounding in her chest as she realized it was the voice of the man in her dreams. That unknown person that clouded her mind while she slept was saying her name, and she was not dreaming. She snapped back to reality and made small talk with him. It was getting late and everyone was getting off. Her friend got off and she was left alone with Darius. They began conversing for three hours, her heart in her throat the whole time. When it was late and time for her to get off, she didn't want to, Nicole wanted to stay with him, didn't want to stop talking with him. But sleep was a stern master, and they said their goodbyes. Nicole went off to her warm bed and slept.

_ Nicole sat at a huge marble tub, her hair swept up into a topknot, bubbles brushing her skin like a thousand tiny fingers. And there he was, paused in the doorway, his face drawn, his eyes holding shadows and a sad haunted expression she wanted to erase for all time. There was such weariness in him, she felt as if he would never move again. She reached out her hand to him, inviting him to join her. He raked an unsteady hand through his windblown hair. He leaned his weight against the doorjamb and simply watched her with his unblinking gaze. She was so beautiful…Nicole shook her head, a slow smile curving her mouth, deepening the dimple that so intrigued him. Her smile was teasing, frankly sexy, and as she shifted slightly beneath the fizzing bubbles her breasts broke the surface, inviting his suddenly heated gaze. She felt her heart jump in anticipation. His hand went to the buttons of his shirt, and he slowly slipped each one free, his eyes holding hers. She smiled that slow, sexy smile of blatant invitation. The shirt floated on the floor unnoticed. His eyebrows rose as he reached down to remove his shoes and socks. His every movement was unhurried and lazy, but his eyes were molten with heat as his gaze devoured her. Nicole's breath caught in her throat. He was bending over, that's all, a casual, everyday movement, but his face was so sensual, his body so fluid yet controlled. She bit her lip, her lashes falling to hide her sudden surge of desire. His hand went to his slacks, pushing them from his hips with a deliberate slowness that sent anticipation curling through her. She shifted to her knees in the tub, the bubbles fizzing around her rib cage, her breasts bare and gleaming with beaded water. Her eyes were on his lean hips and hard, jutting masculinity as he stepped into the sunken tub, the bubbles swirling around his legs like tiny tongues lapping at his skin. Nicole let out her breath slowly, her fingertips moved slowly over his shoulders, and her breath was warm and tempting along his heavy erection. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as her tongue moved in a slow, languid caress over his velvet tip. His stomach muscles tightened as her mouth, tight and hot and moist, closed around him. A groan was torn from somewhere deep inside him. He caught her hair in his fists, dragging her even closer to him, and his body nearly exploded with pleasure as her hands sought his buttocks and urged him more deeply into her. Her fingers massaged his buttocks, pressing hard into the heavy muscle, urging him on. He moved, a slow, long stroke, gritting his teeth against the pleasure that nearly consumed him. Her mouth moved over him, again and again. His hands bunched in her hair so hard he was afraid he might hurt her, but he couldn't control the involuntary response. He pushed her back into the water, his gaze running over her bare skin like lava. She had time for only one inarticulate cry before his mouth was on her throat, her breasts, his hands all over her body. She felt so delicate under his palms, her skin warm and slick with water. He explored her everywhere. Then his fingers found her creamy with need for him. He pushed inside, watching her eyes and her body responded with a fresh wave of liquid desire. He pushed deeper, his mouth on her now, his teeth scraping her breasts, her stomach. He could feel her muscles clench around him, velvet and hot. She moaned softly and he kissed her, sucking her lower lip. He trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck to her breasts and he suckled her nipple. She grabbed his hair in fistfuls to hold herself up. Then he picked up her hips and had his head in between her legs, he licked at her and tasted her wet need for him. He licked up and down, teasing her. Nicole was moaning, urging him to take her and stop his teasing. He looked up at her and held her closer to him, rubbing against her entrance. _


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole woke the next morning breathing heavily, cold sweat trickled down her neck to the swell of her breasts. She got up and went to take a cold shower. When she got out, she rushed to her game to see if Darius was online. He was. They spoke for hours again, and her need to see him, touch him in person, to know he is real was growing deep within her. She finally told him that she really wanted to see him after a week of speaking with him, and he agreed. They were to meet the next day. Anxious, Nicole got off and got ready for bed. She closed her eyes, but he was on her mind. Yet, she didn't know how to think of him or to fixate his appearance; she had no clue as to what he looked like. All she knew was that she liked him for who he was. Nicole finally closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

_Nicole took a deep breath, it was all happening so quickly. There he was, leaning, arms crossed, against his car. He looked wonderful. His hair was dark ebony black, his eyes a molten gold, his skin ever so pale. She held her breath as she took in his beauty. Was he real? She longed to reach out and touch him, his face, and his perfect curls. Compelled by a need she never thought to question, she reached up to brush the hair from his brow, to touch his cheek. To assure her that he was real. He murmured her name, his voice low and husky and filled with such longing, she had no thought to deny him. She tilted her head back, eager for his kiss, her eyelids fluttering down as he bent his head toward hers. He hesitated only a moment, inhaling her scent. He kissed her gently, careful not to bruise her tender flesh. As if she were made of fine crystal that may shatter at the slightest touch, he held her in his arms, his body basking in her warmth, the essence of life that flowed through her. His hand stroked her hair, traced the curve of her cheek. He lifted her chin slowly and pressed his lips against hers softly, then kissed her eyes, nose, and then her chin._


	4. Chapter 4

When Nicole awoke the next day, she got up and showered. She brushed her hair, put on nice clothes as she got ready to meet Darius for the first time for their first date. When she finished, he called asking if she was ready, after saying yes, she ran to brush her teeth and tidy up some more. After checking that everything was as close to perfect as she could have gotten, Darius arrived. Her heart was slamming in her chest. He was outside, waiting for her. She went out and went up to him. She gasped, he breath caught in her throat, she didn't know what to say or how to react. The one in her dreams, it was him, standing in front of her now. She looked at his pale skin, his black untamed hair, and his eyes, melting honey. She didn't know what to say, so she just smiled. He opened the passenger door for her and she blushed when he smiled at her. He closed the door behind her and went to his side, got in and started the car. They said their hello and he drove off to their date spot.

Their date was wonderful. They spoke the whole time, about their likes, dislikes, what interested them, what annoyed them. Nicole couldn't stop staring at him. He was gorgeous, just like in her dreams. And like her, he couldn't stop staring at her and smiling, watching her every move, the curve of her lips when she smiled, the way she played with her hair when she got too nervous. She interested him. They finally sat on a bench and she fed him a chocolate covered apple. When he finished it, they continued to speak some more. Then, they stared into each other's eyes and got lost. He inched closer, closing his eyes, she shyly did the same. When their lips met, there was nothing else. The world around them; the trees, the sounds of grasshoppers, was nothing, it was just him and her. He cradled her cheek in his palm and she tangled her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck. Lost in each other, she pulled away, gasping for air, turning away, blushing. He stared at her, looking for an answer as to why she pulled away. She turned to look at him again, eyes already half closed. She cradled his cheek in her palm, slowly caressing his face. How could someone be so gorgeous and so wonderful at the same time? She smiled to herself. He was staring at her, wondering what she was thinking, all he could see was her smiling but did not know the cause of it. The hours passed, and it was getting late, he had to take her back home. Reluctantly, they drove back to her house. He opened her door and she stepped out of his car, turned around to see him once more, and kissed his cheek. She went inside her house, and he drove away to his.

That night, Nicole did not dream at all.


End file.
